


We’re Still Here

by TiiiredTucker



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, cursing tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiiiredTucker/pseuds/TiiiredTucker
Summary: Mike Schmidt goes back to the pizzeria, back to his job there, after his week. He strives to find out what happened to those children, even if it’ll kill him.





	1. Chapter 1

Mike inhaled deeply as he gripped the steering wheel. His knuckles were white from the pressure, but he let go as they started cramping. He unbuckled himself and exited his car, looking at the sign that read Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria.  
He had already spent his time there, barely surviving, yet he still came back for more. He glanced at the crumpled newspaper in the head, reading the headline over and over and over again, “Kids go missing at local pizzeria- bodies not found.”  
Mike was going to get to the bottom of the disappearances- or as widely suspected, murder- even if it killed him. With a shiver down his spine, he realized it could very possibly do so.  
He took another deep inhale as he unlocked the door, entering the dimly lit pizzeria. It was creepy at night; eerily still and silent for what was such a happy, loud place during the day.  
He unlocked the door once again and headed toward his office, however he stopped in the middle of the room as he bit his lip.  
“I’m back,” he called out to the animatronics, “and I’m here to figure out what happened to those children.”  
After that, Mike practically bolted to his office, his heart thumping in his chest as if it was racing a tornado. He sat down, noting the fact his hands were shaking.  
“It’s okay, you’re fine.” He whispered to himself, pulling up the tablet. He jumped a little bit as the clock struck twelve but he didn’t move. No going back now.  
It seemed in a second Bonnie was off of the stage. Mike cursed to himself. What had he expected? Of course they’d recognize him!  
When he heard the phone ring, he slammed it down with a cry. He didn’t want to listen to the call, he knew what would be on them. He didn’t want to listen to it again. Never again.  
At two, Bonnie was at the door. They were going hard on him. They were mad at him for surviving the other nights, weren’t they? Mike sure hoped not.  
Mike slammed the door shut, trembling and his breaths fast. He was terrified, although he was hesitant to admit it. He checked the light, his jaw dropping at what he saw.  
Usually, the animatronics just stood there lifelessly as they were watched. But this time, Bonnie had his face and his paws pressed against the glass. His eyes were pitch black with those odd white pupils. When the bunny saw the night guard watching him, he waved with a smile on his face.  
Mike slammed the lights off and didn’t turn them on for the rest of the night when they were at the window.  
They came to his doors quite a bit, although Freddy and Foxy didn’t come out. He was thankful that they didn’t, but he knew that when they did, he would be in so much trouble.  
The clock hit six, the bell chiming. He screamed, dropping the tablet. Mike whimpered as he sat the tablet on the table before bolting out. He waved a goodbye at the owner who was entering before leaving and driving off.  
It was going to be hard, but Mike wasn’t going to give up. Not now. He knew that they could act out of their usual routines- Bonnie showed that off quite well- and he was going to figure out what happened.


	2. A “Nice” Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike goes back for another night despite what his gut tells him. Perhaps he should’ve listened to his gut, however, as he accidentally puts himself into a horrible situation.

It was the exact same routine as it always had been. Get up at eleven, take a shower, eat, and then drive to work for a horrible, life-threatening night shift that lasted for six hours. Six hours of horror, darkness, and the threat of death looming over your head as if it was teasing you.  
Mike went through these motions on autopilot until he got on his office, his heart automatically speeding up as the bell for the shift started. On his very first night, he had wondered why there was a starting one, but he understood why now. Well, sort of. He was torn between it being for the animatronics or if it was for him. Perhaps it was for both.  
Bonnie and Chica were both gone as soon as he looked at the cameras, but he only sighed as he flicked to pirate’s cove. Foxy was peering out with the sickening grin he always had; it reminded him of when Foxy was waiting for a show to start. That made him feel even sicker, realizing that it could very well be a game for the animatronics.  
He hung up on the phone guy, glancing around at his surroundings as he leaned back in the chair.   
Bonnie first, then Chica, then Foxy. It would’ve been rinse and repeat if they stuck to their normal schedules. He found Foxy in the storage room, Chica in the closet, Bonnie in the kitchen. They weren’t sticking to what they had established beforehand, which was both relieving and horrifying. They had enough sentience to disobey what Mike had always assumed what they had been programmed to do.  
A shiver went down his spine as he realized that it was very likely none of this was even programmed into the animatronics.  
Foxy slid his hook against the window which made them both, surprisingly, grimace. Mike stared in shock as he saw Foxy let out a whimper, look at his hook, and then run off. It was like the fox hadn’t expected that sound from it.   
Mike still continued and failed to realize how low he was at power until it was too late. He took comfort in the fact he was already at five, but that relief was extremely short-lived as he heard Freddy’s music box.  
Freddy stood there for awhile, looking directly at Mike with a frown. The bear then stepped in, but stopped when he saw Mike’s horrified face.  
“Don’t be...scared…” Freddy said, but Mike could barely make out the words between his panicked breathing, the static, and the music box.  
“You...are…” Freddy started, his face close to Mike’s. Mike could hear the mechanical grinding. Freddy stopped in the middle of his sentence, suddenly looking up at the roof. The bear looked sadly at Mike as the bell chimed, leaving in what seemed like a second compared to everything else.   
When the lights came back on, Mike didn’t know what to do. He sat in his chair, catching as his breath, the adrenaline rush still going. He stood up shakily as he heard the front door open, going to the front so he could leave. He looked at Freddy who was stiff, stuck in position, as if what had transpired had never happened.   
Mike left without speaking to the owner once again, wiping the tears that formed on his eyes from the fear.  
He was okay and he was alive.   
He didn’t know why Freddy decided to spare him.


	3. Blank Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike tries to find out more, but his manager sure doesn’t seem very happy about it...

Mike sat up with a small groan. He stretched as he looked at his alarm clock, sighing when he realized he had woke up an hour early. What had he expected? He rarely had a good sleep of rest, let alone one where he slept for more than two hours at a time. He had time to make himself a good breakfast, he supposed.  
After getting ready, he paused. Mike smiled a bit to himself as he grabbed a notebook and a pen, then he proceeded to get in the car and drive to work.  
Unlock the door, get in, lock the door- that was the thing Mike always repeated to himself as he walked in. The atmosphere was thick as always, making Mike slump a little bit as he looked up at the animatronic stage.  
It filled him with rage to see them like that. Peaceful, but oh so lifeless. It made him question everything he had went through, everything he knew was real but still couldn’t help but question. Mike shook his head with a sigh as he walked down the hallway, slumping down into the chair as he did so.  
He found himself wondering what caused it once again. A glitch, perhaps? That would explain why nobody but the night guards seemed to know. But the phone guy had said something about it being an actual thing, Mike thought. Were they programmed to kill? Mike groaned, leaning back. He sure didn’t buy the reason Phone Guy had given him all that time ago, that’s for sure.  
Mike barely paid attention. He was tired, rubbing his eyes and yawning constantly, and he just wanted to go back home and sleep. He made sure to close the doors when they came and keep an eye on Foxy, albeit they only came three times to the door in all, Mike noted mentally. He wondered if that was a good thing.   
Scribbles are what filled the page instead of words or notes on the animatronics. Some of them were crude drawings of the animatronics, but most of them were just lines and circles he had made absentmindedly.  
He did make notes of that they didn’t have a true established schedule, though, and that all established rules had been thrown out the window.  
The scribbled paper was thrown away when the clock struck six. Mike stood there for a second, looking down the hall, before walking to the door. However, he paused and turned to the manager.  
“Hey, can we chat for a second?” Mike asked nervously, fidgeting with his pen. The manager smiled at him, nodding and motioning to the chairs in which they both sat down.  
“Is something wrong?” Cooper asked with a soft smile. He always seemed kind and gentle, but Mike felt a twinge of anger when he remembered it was all a disguise for the company. Cooper wasn’t a good person. Sure, he was a good manager, a good employee but his personality was...lacking.  
“Do you know anything about the, uh, kids who died here?” Mike asked nervously, but with a smile. That smile fell as soon as he saw Cooper’s reaction.   
It was a face of utmost disgust and rage, as if he had just spat on his dead mother’s grave. Mike flinched and got ready for the yelling, but it didn’t come.   
“Don’t go down that rabbit hole or else you won’t have a job, you hear me?” was all his manager said on the subject in an ice cold tone that warned him to never speak of it again. Mike nodded with a “yes sir” as he got up quickly, leaving without looking back. He made a mental note to never ask any employees about it.   
“I guess that was a bad idea.” Mike joked to himself as he sat down in his car. He paused for a second, sighing and letting the tears well up in his eyes. He was frustrated. He wanted to help, wanted to know what truly happened, but nothing was helping. Nothing was adding up anymore.   
He shook his head and decided he would dwell on it tomorrow night. He turned his car on and started driving home for a well deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait! I’ll try to do better next time. Finally getting more of an idea of what I want for this story, so I hope the next chapter won’t be as long as a wait!


End file.
